The present disclosure relates to a baseboard management controller (“BMC”) and a method of loading firmware by the BMC, and more particularly, to a BMC and a method of loading firmware by the BMC when a computer host has not yet been booted up.
Firmware in a BMC or in an operating system firmware interface can become corrupt due to the problems that occur during the writing process of firmware. In addition, firmware may need to be updated from time to time, particularly when the computer system is at the development and testing stages. The original firmware may fail once other hardware components are changed or modified.